


Мысли вслед

by Shae



Series: Еще до первой встречи [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Грег смотрит вслед автомобилю, на котором уехал Майкрофт. Грега обуревают мысли.





	Мысли вслед

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву для Mystrade 2018.

Грег смотрел вслед удаляющемуся автомобилю со смесью ярости и восхищения. Нет, отказать Холмсу в уме и изворотливости нельзя. И как все обставил! Сам, без предупреждения явился на место убийства, навязал свои услуги, фактически раскрыл дело — и выставил все так, будто Грег его об этом просил! Причинил, называется, добро и — посмотрите, какая щедрость! — не требует благодарности. Дескать, знаю, как вам тяжело без Шерлока, нам всем непросто, давайте поддерживать друг друга.

Из всего этого следовал один закономерный вопрос: какой же именно поддержки Холмс от него хочет?

Увы, на фантазию Грег никогда не жаловался.

Зато теперь со всей остротой и во всей полноте он ощущал, кто из братьев был наименьшим злом, но, к сожалению, Шерлока не вернуть.

Что до его старшего брата... По отношению к нему Грег испытывал самые противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, уважение к его острому уму, внимательности, способности запоминать мельчайшие детали, анализировать и делать выводы за доли секунды. С другой — в Майкрофте даже больше, чем в Шерлоке Грега раздражали надменность и снобизм, то, что Донован называла комплексом неполноценности окружающих.

Во многом братья были очень похожи, хотя оба с этим не согласились бы.

Но Шерлока Грегу никогда не хотелось стащить с пьедестала, на который тот сам себя воздвиг. С Шерлока не хотелось сорвать костюм. Шерлока не хотелось впечатать в ближайшую стену (лучше всего — в кафельную стену какого-нибудь вонючего подземного перехода — для контраста) и посмотреть, что он скажет и что сделает, лишенный брони и маски, выдернутый из привычного окружения.

С Майкрофтом Грегу все время хотелось выкинуть что-нибудь эдакое, из ряда вон, неожиданное и непостижимое, чтобы стереть с его лица вечное брезгливо-снисходительное выражение. В затхлой подворотне, между мусорными баками и черным ходом в какой-нибудь наркопритон или — нет, лучше пусть будет бордель — хотелось плюхнуться перед Майкрофтом на колени. И он бы сразу все понял. Он бы, наверное, вздрогнул. Сказал бы что-нибудь едкое, язвительное, насмешливое. А Грег не дал бы ему договорить. Он бы не стал искать пуговицы на брюках: наверняка они мелкие и в полутьме, в полумраке с ними лучше не связываться (в крайнем случае, всегда можно разорвать ткань, это тоже сыграет на неожиданность), он бы, не раздумывая, дернул «собачку» молнии, за которой обязательно увидел бы шелковое белье — разумеется, шелковое, какое еще белье может быть у этого сноба?! В образовавшуюся прореху Грег не стал бы вытаскивать член Майкрофта. Нет, сначала он бы прикоснулся к нему сквозь ткань: говорят, ласки сквозь шелк очень приятны, Майкрофту такое наверняка понравилось бы. Прижался бы к основанию члена раскрытым ртом, намочил бы слюной скользкую ткань так, чтобы она стала совсем мокрой. Ртом Грег ласкал бы его постепенно наливающийся (постепенно, но достаточно быстро: Грег был реалистом в своих фантазиях, и все же!) член, гладил бы длинные ноги, большими пальцами касаясь паховых складок. И только когда у Майкрофта стали бы подрагивать колени, только когда его пальцы перестали бы цепляться за стену и легли на затылок Грега, вот тогда Грег взял бы в рот. Но не глубоко (не все сразу!) — одну головку. Вопреки ожиданиями Майкрофта, Грег бы быстро вылизал ее, как леденец, и — как леденец — положил бы за щеку. Затем отнял бы руку Майкрофта от своего затылка и его же пальцами коснулся бы своей щеки, дал бы Майкрофту самому приласкать себя сквозь натянутую кожу. (Грег каждый раз ежился: это почти-ощущение было сладким и невыносимым одновременно.)

По расчетам Лестрейда, в этот момент Майкрофт должен окончательно потерять самообладание. Было бы здорово вжаться носом в пах (Грег надеялся, что Майкрофт не следует новомодным тенденциям и не выбривает все под ноль), ощутить его запах, почувствовать, как в горло бьет тугая струя, как дрожат под ладонями колени…

Телефонный звонок моментально вышвырнул Грега из темной подворотни к дверям отлично освещенного центрального входа в Ярд. Не нужно было даже смотреть на экран, чтобы догадаться, кто звонит. Наверняка следил, наверняка заметил, что Лестрейд так и не вернулся в здание, а все еще стоял здесь, у всех на виду, и кутался в плащ, создавая пониже живота стратегические складки. Грег скинул звонок. После того, чем он занимался с Холмсом всего несколько секунд назад (пусть только у себя в голове), он не смог бы с ним разговаривать.

Но однажды… Да, однажды Грег его или прибьет, или — _или_.


End file.
